


Cruelly Without Mercy, I’ll Shake You Down

by hypnoticjoong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Bang Chan, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub Undertones, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, they are in love your honor, this is really intense but it gets soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticjoong/pseuds/hypnoticjoong
Summary: Chan is exhausted after the end of a comeback and just wants to sleep for once. He gets more than he expected when he stays behind at the dorm instead of going out with the others.I haven’t gotten this whole “summary” thing down yet I’m sorry skfhdjs but PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!!!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Cruelly Without Mercy, I’ll Shake You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my second fanfic and first ever smut, sooo.... I am Nervous! I was listening to Shake You Down by The Boyz the other day and couldn’t get this idea out of my head, hence the title. This is purely self-indulgent (am I living out my kinks vicariously through writing about my ult? yes I sure am skjsks) but I wanted to share it with y’all. PLEASE READ THE TAGS, A LARGE PORTION OF THIS FIC IS PRESENTED AS NON-CON!!! Please read safely, I don’t want to trigger anyone. Hope y’all enjoy the filth <3
> 
> *edit: HOLY FUCKING SHIT Y’ALL 500 HITS??!!?!?! IT HAS ONLY BEEN ONE DAY I’M GONNA CRY THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!

Chan walked into the dorm with the rest of his members, completely exhausted. This comeback had been highly successful but it was also strenuous as hell and for once, the leader felt like he could fall into bed and sleep all night.

“Hyungs I’m starving, let’s go get barbecue!” Jeongin looked so excited and while the others were enthusiastically agreeing, Chan hated to let him down.

“I’m sorry, Innie, I think I’m gonna stay in and catch up on some sleep for once. You guys have fun.” He smiled softly and Jeongin smiled back in understanding. “Of course! I hope you rest well. You deserve it!” Chan ruffled his hair, this boy was too adorable for his own good. He noticed Jisung and Hyunjin snickering to each other and thought he heard “rest, of course” but wasn’t bothered by their antics, this was the norm for those two.

“Okay who all is coming?” Changbin asked the group and amongst the choruses of agreement, they all started getting ready to go out. Chan hugged each of them before they could rush through the door, telling them to be safe and make good decisions. He really does act like their dad, huh.. the thought made him smile.

Then he noticed that one of them had stayed behind. “Minho, you aren’t going with them?” Chan was concerned. The dancer had always been hard to read but the expression he wore at the moment was truly unreadable, as if he was made of stone. A weird feeling of dread settled in his gut but that made no sense to him, it was just Minho. 

“I decided to stay back, too. Wanted to relax a little myself.” He smirked in a way that sent a chill down Chan’s spine. He mentally shook himself out of it.

“I call first shower!” Chan playfully teased in an attempt to get rid of the strange atmosphere. Thankfully, it worked.

“That’s ok, hyung. I don’t mind waiting,” Minho threw Chan a soft smile as he spoke. It did wonders to calm his sudden nerves.

Chan took his time in the shower, letting the hot water wash the sweat and stress away. It felt like heaven and he didn’t want to get out but he knew Minho still needed to shower as well. Speaking of the dancer, Chan wondered what was up with him tonight as he was rinsing his hair. The more he thought about it, the more unnerving it was. So he pushed the worry aside to focus on the remainder of the pleasantly long shower he had finally been able to enjoy.

He quickly finished up and went through his skin care routine, rushing a bit, but did he care? No. He just wanted to get it over with this time. He stared at his reflection for a moment, his damp hair curling into his eyes. He sighed and figured he better get to bed before he falls asleep while still standing.

On the way to his room, and the comfy bed that was calling his name, he knocked on Minho’s door. “Hey, Min! Shower’s free now.” The door opened and Minho shot the older boy a quick smile. It came off as more of a smirk, though, and Chan had that weird feeling again. He had never minded in the past, but he was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was currently wearing only a towel wrapped around his hips.

“Thanks, hyung, rest well.” As Minho headed for the bathroom, he brushed so closely by Chan that he could feel the dancer’s breath on his neck. It sent an uncontrollable shiver through his body and anxiety was slowly creeping down his spine. Chan once again shook himself out of whatever the hell was going on in his head. Minho is just strange sometimes, _chill the fuck out dude_.

He immediately threw on some shorts and crawled in bed, sighing into the soft blanket. But even with exhaustion weighing him down, he couldn’t shut his brain off. Some soothing music would help, so he grabbed his headphones and soon enough, the soft melodies were guiding him slowly into unconsciousness.

Suddenly he was pulled out of the serene atmosphere when something heavy settled on his lap. Chan’s eyes shot open and was faced with one Lee Minho grinning like the Cheshire Cat, just staring him down.

Chan yanked his headphones off and eyed his band mate. “Min? What are you doing?” The grin the younger threw him was nothing short of predatory. And when he spoke, his velvety voice sent chills down Chan’s spine for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. Except now it was worse. Much worse. It shook him to his core.

“Well, you see Channie,” he spit the nickname like acid, “those crop tops the stylists keep making you wear are giving me a really hard time. I have suffered through every performance during this comeback and now I’m here to take the reward I deserve for holding out so long.” Chan could see fire in Minho’s eyes as he spoke, contradictory to the soft tone he used. The smirk set on his face earlier was nowhere to be seen. 

With horrifying clarity, Chan realized he was being serious. The man on top of him—his band mate, his _friend_ —meant every word he spoke. Unintentionally, his eyes widened in fear and he started to shake. He wanted to shove Minho off of him, he wanted to kick and scream, but he was so deep in shock that he could only lay there staring as Minho held him down. 

Finally, his voice managed to force out a few trembling words. “What the fuck is going on Minho..?” He wanted the dancer to laugh and say it was a prank but something deep inside him knew that wasn’t the case.

Minho didn’t respond, he only started tying Chan’s hands to the bed with rope. He did a double take. _ROPE_? Where the fuck did he get rope?? Chan was shaking violently at this point. How was he so weak all of a sudden? Minho may be taller but he was stronger, and the other man obviously knew that or he wouldn’t bother tying him up.

Chan’s body came alive as he started kicking, begging Minho to stop. “Please don’t. Minho! You can’t. Fucking sto- WHY?!” He was blurting out words before his brain could process even them, he was starting to feel dizzy as well. Breathing suddenly seemed like a foreign concept that his body couldn’t grasp.

Minho adjusted his position so that he was sitting directly on Chan’s legs to keep him still while finishing up his work with the rope. “I knew you wouldn’t give in to me easily, so I came prepared.” The older boy’s heart stopped when Minho pulled out a sizable knife. He wouldn’t. “Oh Channie, I really would.” Shit, did he say that out loud? The evil smirk was back and Chan’s breath caught in his throat.

“Now listen to me closely.” The knife was resting against his throat now, Minho leaning in to sneer in his face. “I am going to fuck you. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re nice and open for me first. But I’m going to fuck you the way I’ve wanted to for weeks now. And you are going to take it without a fight. If you try to stop me, well..” Minho pressed the knife harder against his throat and Chan could feel tears streaming down his face.

“You know what will happen.”

He felt the knife leave his throat and opened his eyes to see Minho set the weapon down on the bed right next to his pillow. So close, but so far out of reach with his hands being tied. Chan whimpered helplessly. He couldn’t believe Minho was doing this. He shut his eyes again and got lost in his thoughts of _why, how, what the fuck_.

While Chan was trembling beneath him, Minho pulled his own shirt off and took a moment to bask in his leader’s cries. Then he stood to get rid of the rest of his clothes and once again straddled Chan’s lap, his dick standing proudly on display. The dancer leaned down and ran his tongue over the muscled body below him as gasps and pleas to stop filled his ears, like music.

He moved further down and pulled at Chan’s shorts before a knee landed roughly on his side. Luckily, it wasn’t hard enough to cause any damage but Minho was _pissed_. He quickly grabbed the knife from beside Chan and leveled him with a glare that would send the devil himself running back to hell.

When he spoke, it was with an icy calmness. “Need a reminder sweetheart?” He held the knife close to Chan’s face, a clear threat. “N-no” Minho tutted and waved the knife back and forth.

“Respect, Channie. No, what?” Chan’s terror slightly subsided in a wave of confusion. He had to think of something quickly. What did Minho want him to say?

“No.. sir?” It came out as a question but the other man seemed satisfied enough. “Much better, don’t slip up again.” Minho then continued removing Chan’s shorts and was surprised to see that he wasn’t wearing underwear but didn’t comment on it other than a slight raise of his eyebrows.

Once all their clothes were removed, Minho did something completely unexpected. He leaned down and took Chan’s dick in his mouth, sucking him like his life depended on it. Chan whimpered and willed his body to ignore the feeling. It was a fruitless effort, he soon realized. Before he knew it, he was rock hard.

Minho released his dick with a “pop” that seemed to echo in the room, then reached onto the floor to grab the lube he set there before making his presence known. Chan closed his eyes, still shaking, trying his best to relax because he knew it would hurt worse if he didn’t.

His eyes shot open when he heard the click of the bottle, another tear sliding down his face as Minho spread the lube on his fingers. He gasped and whimpered at the first touch, the finger tracing his entrance before pushing in. It didn’t really hurt, he’d done this plenty of times before, but Chan wanted to scream at the intrusion nonetheless.

Surprisingly, Minho held true to his word and patiently worked him open. By the time he was 3 fingers deep, Chan had basically gone into a trance. He knew what was coming next.

As Minho pulled his fingers out, he leaned down to whisper in Chan’s ear. “You can scream if you want, nobody will hear you anyway.” Those words pulled Chan back to his senses, a sob bubbling out of his throat. Minho just laughed and tore open the condom. Chan wanted to laugh at that, he was being taken advantage of and the asshole doing the deed was worried about safety? What kind of fucked up world was he suddenly thrown into?

His thoughts were brought to a standstill when Minho pushed his legs up and apart, his knees resting against his chest. “Ready sweetheart?” Chan just stared at the man above him without saying a word. A harsh slap on his ass ripped a surprised scream from his throat. “ANSWER ME, WHORE!!” Minho wasn’t done, though, as 4 more harsh slaps landed in the same spot. Tears continued to escape his eyes and he could barely breathe but he remembered the knife and tried to get his voice to cooperate.

“I- I’m ready.. sir” Minho grinned with what could have been a loving smile in a different situation, then lined up with Chan’s glistening hole. Fucking finally, he had been fantasizing over doing this for what seemed like ages.

Chan’s face screwed up in a silent scream as Minho entered him in one single push. He didn’t pull back out immediately, just grinding into the warmth that surrounded him so perfectly. A guttural moan bounced off the walls as Minho momentarily lost himself in the sensation, throwing his head back.

Heat-filled eyes met tear-stained ones just before the bed started creaking and groaning with the force of Minho’s movements. He was done holding back. Chan could do nothing but screw his eyes shut and whimper at the onslaught. He could feel Minho thrusting rapidly inside of him, could hear the dancer’s moans as he fucked him relentlessly. Chan started losing himself, retreating into his mind as his body reacted to the rough treatment.

He thought he could hear himself groaning but he was no longer connected to his body, as if his mental being and physical being were completely separate in that moment. He was so out of it, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was even doing at this point. But he wasn’t scared anymore, the leader actually felt strangely peaceful as he disconnected from the world.

He wasn’t sure how long it lasted before Minho shouted, filling the condom as he rocked through his orgasm. Chan could feel a sticky warmth cover his abdomen, so he knew he had somehow managed to come as well. His head was so fuzzy, though, he couldn’t tell if he was still awake or had slipped into some form of unconsciousness. 

But suddenly Minho was speaking and he could clearly understand him. “Maybe I should leave you like this, what do you think? It would be pretty amusing.. the others seeing their leader tied up, covered in his own come just from getting his ass destroyed. Hmm? I like that idea, could even call myself a genius. Thanks for the good time, Channie!” Minho grinned smugly then quickly left the room, feeling relieved that he had finally accomplished a long term goal of his—to fuck Chan to the point he couldn’t speak.

Chan laid there, staring straight up at the ceiling. He could hear everything and feel everything but couldn’t respond or move a muscle. That thought should terrify him but he wasn’t worried, he knew it would be okay.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, Minho came rushing back through the door. He quickly untied Chan, working with a level of skill that could only come from having done this many times before. Then he sat on the bed and used a warm cloth to clean up the mess they had made of Chan’s body, being sure not to leave any area untouched.

Once all of that was done, he gently held Chan’s face in his hands, wiping his beautifully tear-stained cheeks with his thumbs. He was careful to keep his touch light, not wanting to overwhelm him in this state, just softly caressing the warm skin.

Whispering, “baby, are you with me?” he reached out to hold his lover’s hands. Minho rubbed from his wrists to the tips of his fingers, trying to slowly bring the feeling back after being tied for so long. He quickly checked to make sure the rope hadn’t caused any damage and was relieved to see that his wrists were slightly red but nothing more. He just sat there, patiently waiting for Chan to recover from everything they had done.

After a few minutes, he looked up and met Chan’s eyes. This time, he was smiling softly at the gentle touches and whispers he was currently being showered with. Minho let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, moving to lay down on the bed and wrap his lover in a warm embrace.

As Chan rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest, he sighed happily. Minho ran his hand down his back, still slightly worried for the other man. “Chan, sweetheart, was that okay? I didn’t push you too hard did I?” His eyebrows were furrowed, so Chan squeezed his hand to assure him. “It was perfect, Min. Exactly what I wanted. If I was feeling too overwhelmed, I would have used the safeword. You’re amazing, baby. You take care of me so well.” Chan hummed in contentment and kissed Minho sweetly. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to end up with someone who accepted every part of him wholly. He pulled away and met the other’s soft gaze. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Not gonna lie though, it was kinda hard to get into character before coming in here. I had to call Seungmin and get him to piss me off so I could get ready.” A loud, hysterical laugh bursted from Chan upon hearing this. “Are you serious?! That’s fucking hilarious!” He couldn’t stop giggling and Minho joined him, laughing until neither of them could breathe. Chan went still all of a sudden.

“I felt my heart stop when I realized I had kneed you in the side. Did I hurt you? Baby I’m so sorry.. I guess I got a little too caught up in the act.” Chan was genuinely worried, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Minho in any way. “No no no baby please don’t worry, you didn’t hurt me at all. I think your body somehow knew to hold back. I know you’re way stronger than that.” He ran his hands through Chan’s hair as he nodded softly. “Okay, that’s a relief. Just had to make sure.”

Minho looked down at Chan with pure adoration in his eyes. “Care to join me for a nice long bath?” His boyfriend looked back at him with just as much love. “That sounds fucking amazing,” he moaned out loud just thinking of it. “You might have to carry me though,” he grinned innocently and Minho was sure he saw stars dancing in his eyes.

“Of course, baby. Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” Minho carried Chan princess style to the bathroom, ready to pamper and spoil him after such an intense experience. He felt fingers run through his hair and looked down at the smiling man in his arms.

“I love you, I love you so fucking much.” From the look on Chan’s face, you would think he just won the lottery.

“I love you too, Channie, always.” If anyone had won the lottery here, it was Minho.

••••••• _1 week ago_ •••••••

_Chan was finishing up his work in the studio as Minho waited in the chair next to him. He was feeling slightly nervous over what he was about to ask but he knew that his boyfriend would be open and understanding. He was kinda perfect like that._

_They had been exploring each other’s kinks together for the past few months and things were going better than he could have ever imagined. The two men had gotten unbelievably close through every experience and had made some truly wonderful memories together.  
_

_But this was a whole new ballgame. He didn’t know if Minho would be up for it and he honestly wouldn’t blame him if he chose not to indulge in Chan’s darkest fantasy._

_He saved his work two times, just to be sure, then turned his chair to face his boyfriend. “Finished, babe?” Minho leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, leaving them both smiling. Then the nerves kicked in. “Yeah I’m done. But there’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about.” Chan shot him a shy smile to let him know it was nothing negative._

_“Okay, what’s up? I’m all ears.” Minho smiled back at him. “I want to talk to you about a possible scene, if you’re up for it. You can absolutely say no, zero pressure!” He pointedly looked over his boyfriend and Minho nodded encouragingly._

_“Alright, ummm... so. Wow this is harder than I thought, uhh..” Chan started rubbing his hands together to try and calm his nerves until Minho suddenly held them in his own. “I promise you, Channie, I will not judge you in any way. You can tell me anything okay?” He nodded his head as his nerves melted away._

_“Next week, we have a day off after our last live stage so I was thinking we could do this scene as soon as we get back. I know the kids would be willing to play along for a few minutes, so maybe we could ask them to go out and eat together or something beforehand. That way we can have the place all to ourselves for a couple hours.” He winked and they both giggled._

_“So, as for the scene itself, I want you to scare me. Like, really scare me. I want you to catch me off guard and tie me up with that rope we used the other times, act like you have been waiting for the perfect moment to jump me and take what you want. Make me scream, make me cry, fuck me so hard I can’t even talk. We can spend the next day cuddled up in bed with some movies or whatever. I know it’s a lot but I’ve been thinking about this for ages and it’s something I want. Desperately.”_

_He watched patiently as Minho seemed to think every detail over. Would he think it’s too much? They have done some pretty intense things but nothing quite to this extent. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Minho spoke._

_“So consensual non-consent?” Chan nodded. “I’m all for trying it out, babe, I’m actually getting pretty excited just thinking about doing all of those things with you. But how the hell am I supposed to scare you that badly? I mean.. it would be kind of difficult considering how much we trust each other.” Minho had his lips pursed in thought as he stared away at nothing, mulling over different possibilities in his head._

_“Well, I kind of already thought about that and bought something.” Chan stood up and walked to the other side of the studio. “Even though I know it’s harmless, it looks enough like the real deal that it could definitely scare me if I’m deep into character.” He opened up his bag as he was talking and pulled out a nondescript package. But once Minho could see what was inside, his jaw dropped. A fucking knife. “No offense, baby, but.. the fuck??” Chan laughed loudly as he handed the ‘weapon’ to his lover.  
_

_“Like I said, it’s harmless! It was made specifically for stuff like this. See?” He reached over and grabbed the blade tightly, nothing happened. Minho raised a single eyebrow at his little show. “It’s completely dull. You can do whatever you want with this thing without having to worry about me getting hurt.” He was actually starting to show his excitement, bouncing in his seat a little, grinning and biting his lip._

_Minho stared at him with a small grin on his face for a moment. “This is a big deal to you isn’t it?” Chan quickly nodded his head in agreement, making the dancer laugh a little. “Okay, let’s do it. I’ve got an idea of some things I could do that will put you on edge and get you ready mentally before we even really get started. I’m not gonna tell you specifics though.” Chan rolled his eyes as his boyfriend’s teasing words, muttering “of course, duh.” Minho shot him a look that blatantly said ‘behave.’ He stared right back, holding his gaze. “Yes, sir” then winked playfully, making Minho shake his head with a grin._

_“Okay so, how bout this. We come in from the performance, the kids go out but we stay behind because we are tired or whatever. You take a shower first, then go to your room and listen to music. Then at some point after I shower, I’ll get the ball rolling. You won’t be able to hear me come inside, I’ll take you by surprise. Sound good?” Chan smiled so brightly it put the sun to shame, then launched himself at Minho saying “thank you” over and over again while kissing him silly._

_Minho held him tightly as they fell into another fit of giggles. Fucking hell, he’s so whipped. “Okay baby, you better get ready for this because I’m not gonna hold back. I’m not sure how exactly I’ll get into character but I promise I’ll make it believable somehow.”_

_“I can’t wait.” Chan kissed Minho more passionately this time and crawled into his lap. If they ended up defiling the studio that night, well.. that was their business._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Fun fact: there is one line in the scene that comes across as Minho’s thoughts but, surprise, it’s actually Chan!! Comment if you find it ;)


End file.
